


Find Yourself Again (Podfic)

by Biweatherman, lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: What if when David went after Connor, he didn't wait for Connor to point out that he was needed alive? What if he shot first and asked questions later? (PODFIC)





	Find Yourself Again (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Yourself Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052023) by [Biweatherman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman). 

> Each chapter has an individual link. The title has a link to the playlist, where you can listen to all the chapters in order.

**[Find Yourself Again](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/sets/find-yourself-again-transdodds) **(1:07:08)

[Chapter One](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/find-yourself-again-transdodds) (12:59)

[Chapter Two](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/find-yourself-again) (11:07)

[Chapter Three](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/find-yourself-again-1) (11:10)

[Chapter Four](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/find-yourself-again-2) (15:58)

[Chapter Five](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/find-yourself-again-3) (9:32)

[Chapter Six](https://soundcloud.com/user-32584508/find-yourself-again-4) (6:19)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @beelivia and Transdodds' is @transrhodes. My soundcloud for all podfic and previews is @beelivia.


End file.
